The lie detector test
by Moon-corp
Summary: Traduction de "The lie detector test" de Risshoma : Emmett ramène à la maison un détecteur de mensonge et la famille Cullen est consternée devant les réponses que donne Edward. Un OS humor ;


**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Cet OS n'est pas de moi ! Je me suis contentée de le traduire de l'anglais car il m'a bien fait rire ;)**

**Pour aller voir la version originale l'auteur s'appelle Rissohma !  
**

**En espérant que vous rigolerez autant que moi :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**The lie detector test**

Je sentais un long filet de sueur me couler dans le cou et étais vaguement consciente de taper nerveusement du pied. Les yeux d'Emmett -remplis de détermination et d'accusation- scrutaient les miens. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me forçai à me calmer.

- Oui. répondis-je d'une voix monotone espérant que mes efforts pour paraître sincère marcheraient. Je retins ma respiration en appréhendant le résultat.

Les tic-tac de la machine résonnaient alors qu'Emmett fixait l'engin posé sur ses genoux. Quand il leva finalement les yeux vers moi, il arborait un sourire plâtré sur son visage.

- Menteuse, dit-il d'un air triomphant. Tu as rêvé de sortir avec d'autres garçons qu'Edward.

Je sentis le rouge monter à mes joues tandis que le reste de la famille Cullen se levait du canapé pour observer plus en détails l'objet qu'Emmett tenait dans ses mains. Depuis qu'il avait reçu cet appareil seulement quelques heures auparavant, j'avais été le cobaye de ses absurdes et embarrassantes questions. Et à chaque fois que je lui demandais où il l'avait eu, il répliquait simplement Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

- Qui c'était ? me demanda Rosalie, amusée par mon embarrassement.

Mes rougissements s'évaporèrent petit à petit alors que j'ôtais les capteurs collés à ma peau et que je me levais de ma chaise.

- J'en ai fini d'être le sujet d'expérience. annonçai-je exaspérée. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas embarrasser quelqu'un de ta famille ? Pourquoi pas Edward ?

C'était une simple suggestion mais les yeux d'Emmett s'élargirent. Il regarda le groupe jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Edward.

- Non. répondit précipitamment ce dernier.

- Allez ! C'est pas comme si t'avais quelque chose à cacher ! le raisonna Emmett depuis sa chaise.

Alice avait déjà ramassé les petits capteurs pour les poser sur le bras et la poitrine d'Edward.

- Et puis si tu le fais, on pourra constater à quel point tu es un bon menteur ! ajouta Rosalie à travers une voix dénuée d'hostilité.

Edward me lança un regard suppliant mais je lui désignai la chaise sur laquelle j'étais précédemment assise. Quand il s'assit lourdement dessus, je l'entendis grommeler quelque chose que je ne pus comprendre mais qui fit rire Alice.

La pièce redevint calme alors qu'Emmett reprenait et réétudiait la grande boîte.

- Concentres toi uniquement sur ce que je suis en train de dire et essaies de rester calme. Seulement une réponse possible 'oui' et..

- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? l'interrompit Edward.

- Si tu veux être cent pour cent juste alors oui. C'est nécessaire. Donc juste une réponse possible 'oui' et tu n'es pas autorisé à penser à autre chose. Essaies de ton mieux de te détendre. Tu as compris ?

- Mais si ce que tu dis n'es pas vrai ?! Je ne peux pas dire oui ! Et puis où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? demanda Edward, confus.

- Réponds juste oui ! La machine sera capable de dire si c'est un mensonge et si tu mens je le dirai. Et à propos d'où je me suis procuré ce truc et bien ne t'inquiètes pas!

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais Emmett lui posa brusquement la première question :

- Aimes-tu Bella ?

L'air resta coincé dans ma gorge à ces mots. Nerveusement je regardai le concerné. Il semblait détendu, serein lorsqu'il répondit.

- Oui.

Je retins ma respiration pendant qu'Emmett attendait l'analyse des résultats.

- Tu dis la vérité. Tu aimes vraiment Bella.

Edward roula des yeux, comme si c'était évident et s'apprêta à parler.

- Hey! l'interrompit Emmett. Les règles! Toujours dire 'oui', se relaxer et ne pas penser à autre chose. Ca inclut ne pas parler ! Maintenant, as-tu déjà eu des sentiments pour Alice ?

Son expression sereine et confiante refis surface quand il répondit la seule chose qu'il été autorisé à répondre :

- Oui.

Alice gloussa devant l'absurdité d'être plus qu'une simple soeur aux yeux d'Edward. Je ressentis moi-même l'envie de rire car c'était évident qu'Emmet posait uniquement les questions auxquelles Edward était contraint de répondre par l'affirmatif alors que c'était les plus improbables d'être vraies.

Les yeux d'Emmett s'agrandirent soudainement.

- C'es..C'est vrai ? Tu as eu des sentiments pour Alice?

Alice s'arrêta net de rire et je sentis de la tension se propager depuis ma droite. Jasper. Edward ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais Emmett le gronda de nouveau à propos des règles. Avec énervement, Edward se renfrogna au fond de sa chaise. J'étais sûre qu'il prévoyait déjà de se justifier à ce sujet plus tard.

- Es-tu un vampire ? essaya Emmett afin de vérifier si l'objet était cassé ou non.

- Oui.

Quelques secondes passèrent.

- Oui, tu dis la vérité.

Jasper était toujours tendu mais la sérénité commençait tout de même à envahir la pièce. Soit il n'était plus aussi stressé à propos de cette nouvelle information, soit il était conscient de combien il affectait tout le monde dans la pièce.

- As-tu déjà eu des sentiments pour Jasper? plaisanta Emmett en contenant difficilement son rire.

Edward roula ses yeux devant l'immaturité de son frère et répondit avec le seul mot autorisé :

- Oui.

Emmett ne put retenir son puissant rire plus longtemps. Finalement Rosalie se dirigea vers la machine pour voir le résultat. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et Emmett retrouva brutalement son sérieux.

- C'est..vrai. dit-elle simplement.

Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent également tandis que sa bouche resta ouverte d'ébahissement. Il me jeta un regard pour voir ma réaction puis détourna ses yeux vers Emmett.

- Qu'est-ce qu.. commença t-il.

- Ne parles pas! le réprima son frère. Encore une question.

Il s'arrêta un moment pour réfléchir puis reprit :

- As-tu déjà souhaité avoir une relation sexuelle avec un autre garçon ?

Edward se redressa immédiatement :

- Je ne suis plus ton jouet Emmett! s'énerva t-il alors qu'il arrachait l'un des capteurs.

- C'est la dernière ! promit Emmett en poussant son frère sur sa chaise. Il paraissait réellement curieux de connaître la réponse.

- Bien ! cria pratiquement Edward. OUI!

Emmett retourna pratiquement immédiatement à ses résultats.

- C'est vrai !!

- Pas question ! haleta Rosalie le souffle coupé.

- Quoi?! s'exclama le cobaye. Ce stupide jeu est juste cassé !

- Euh.. marmonna Emmett en cherchant dans la notice d'utilisation. Ce test est sûr à 99.9% Il a été testé et approuvé alors il n'est pas cassé.

- Et bien maintenant il l'est ! déclara Edward avant de fracasser l'engin contre le mur et de sortir furibond.

Emmett -fou de rage devant les débris de sa nouvelle trouvaille- s'apprêta à le poursuivre quand Jasper le retint par le col de son t-shirt.

- Comment marche la machine exactement ? demanda ce dernier, sa voix sonnant comme s'il s'en préoccupait sérieusement.

- Quand les gens mentent, leurs pulsations cardiaques augmentent de quelques battements. commença t-il, agacé. Cet appareil compare la fréquence cardiaque avant les questions et après. Si les pulsations n'augmentent pas, alors la personne dit la vérité. continua prudemment Emmett tout en fixant d'un mauvais oeil la porte par laquelle Edward venait de sortir.

- Et les battements d'Edward n'ont pas augmenté ? questionna Jasper.

- Non.

- Emmett.. s'exaspéra Jasper alors qu'il passait mal à l'aise, sa main dans ses cheveux. Edward est mort! Il n'a pas de pouls!

* * *

**Un petit commentaire fera toujours plaisir ! :) Dis-moi ce que tu en penses! **


End file.
